


Dreams Come True

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crushes, Disney World & Disneyland, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Juyeon had never expected to meet his high school crush again, definitely not in Disneyland.





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

>  Another [fic idea](https://mobile.twitter.com/thepromptz/status/962413815425130497) from @thepromptz on Twitter!

"As your first time, you did quite well." The stylist said while helping Juyeon getting rid of his Mickey costume. "Or is it not your first time? Did you do anything similar?"

"Does giving out candies to kids in a carnival count?" Juyeon asked. 

"No it doesn't." The stylist replied, "So I take it as a no. Anyway, after you change back to your normal clothes, go and find the manager at the office. This is a routine for newbies until you get the hang of it."

"Understood." Juyeon nodded, "I'll be changing now. Thanks!"

The stylist proceeded to help the Minnie actress (or actor - you never know. They don't need to talk). Juyeon minded his own business, until he heard the voice of whoever was in that costume.

"So I was working with a newcomer just now?"

"Yeah," The stylist replied, "You want his name? It's Lee Juyeon."

"Is it? That's a nice name."

"You thought so? He's got a nice face to match." The stylist joked, "If you two walk together, I bet millions of girls are gonna love the sight."

There's no way Juyeon wouldn't that voice.

It belongs to Lee Jaehyun, a main member of the high school choir and dance team, one of the aces in the basketball team, the student body president, the star in high school whom everyone admired...

And also Juyeon's crush.

It probably started from admiration, because Jaehyun was just that perfect. Obviously, Jaehyun was good in sports and music, and judging from how he was able to become the leader of the student council his grades were, at the very least, higher than average.

Juyeon might have been a mild stalker due to his admiration towards the older, and he witnessed how Jaehyun actually had a kind heart, not faked for the teachers to get good conduct. He had seen the older helping a lost kid, helping a woman getting her trapped-in-a-tree cat, holding a losing-consciousness boy to a nearby convenience store before calling the ambulance...

That's probably when his admiration ascended to a massive crush. And it's not helped with the fact that Jaehyun was dead gorgeous, and a charmer. 

Unfortunately, Juyeon never got to know more about Jaehyun. They're not in the same grade after all, and Juyeon wasn't the active type of student, so Jaehyun probably hadn't even heard of his name.

And Juyeon was really surprised to see Jaehyun working in Disneyland. Other students were always saying that with Jaehyun's either going to a college with his good grades, or geting casted and ending up as an idol with his good looks. Dressing up as  _Minnie Mouse_ was definitely neither of them.

Juyeon thought he might have got over his crush over Jaehyun after a whole year, but judging from how his heartbeat immediately sped up upon hearing the older's voice (and the stylist's teasing), probably not.

What's more? Juyeon was acting as Mickey Mouse. Mickey and Minnie are a couple. This is kind of a weird way to get in touch with his crush.

_I need to chill a bit. Better meet the manager first._

~

After his meeting with the manager, Juyeon was surprised to see none other than Jaehyun outside the door.

"Hi," Jaehyun greeted. "It's been a while."

"Um. Yeah-" Juyeon responded before he finally registered what Jaehyun had said, "Wait. You - you know me?"

"Kind of?" Jaehyun replied, while signaling Juyeon to walk with him together, "How should I say that? My friend Jacob's best friend, Kevin."

Ah, Kevin. Juyeon's bickering buddy in high school.

"No wonder," Juyeon laughed embarrassedly. "Um. I'm surprised to see you here. In a Minnie costume, nonetheless."

" _I_ should be the one who's surprised." Jaehyun retorted, "Jacob brainwashed me to believe you want to become a chef."

"Oh, did he? Well, I'm interested in cooking, but I'm not interested in being a chef." Juyeon explained, "I'm more interested to see people's happy face when they see a mascot, so here I am."

"Me too." Jaehyun smiled like a little kid. "I also like to see people being happy because of my work. I also love Disney's propaganda. You know, the whole 'dreams come true' thing."

"Do you have a dream?" Juyeon asked out of pure curiosity.

"Do I have a dream?" Jaehyun repeated, then looked away to give it a thought, "Hmm. Yeah. I guess they've become reality already."

"Uh, do you mind telling me what they are?"

"You're that interested?" Jaehyun giggled, and Juyeon felt so in love. "One of them is that I can make people happy."

"So your Disney job."

"Yeah." Jaehyun replied, "The second one...is about you. Whenever Jacob and Kevin talked about you, I just feel like meeting you."

Juyeon stared at him in disbelief. 

"Don't look at me like that. You're not the only one who's allowed to have a crush." Jaehyun said casually, as if he's talking about how the weather was. "I guessed from their speech about you that you're serious and gentle, but can be mischievious as well. That's my type. And don't think I didn't notice you following me. It's also your dream to meet me, right?"

Juyeon could feel his cheeks heating up. Good thing his skin was tanned. "Y-yeah. I always wanted to know you, become your friend and...boyfriend."

"You're so cute." Jaehyun chuckled again, "And to think we met in Disneyland where dreams come true...it might be fate."

"I guess." Juyeon hummed in agreement, "Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course," Jaehyun laughed, "God, you're so tense - let's get official then: Will you be my boyfriend?"

Juyeon was pretty sure this was his favourite moment in his life so far.

"Yeah." He smiled, finally gaining courage to kiss on his now boyfriend's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I...suck at endings.  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912
> 
> (I posted a KeePer cover on YouTube - uh, feel free to listen and give whatever comments?)


End file.
